


Bunny vs. Iron Will

by GemNika



Series: Her Phantom [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Scenario, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: Alternate scene for Her Phantom: Lucy and Gajeel drinking in a bar after their mission together. Just how much of an iron will does this Slayer have? Birthday gift-fic for Leoslady4ever. [Complete]





	Bunny vs. Iron Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoslady4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoslady4ever/gifts).



> This is a lovely birthday fic for my beautiful Triplet, Leoslady4ever. It was originally written and posted on FFnet in 2015.
> 
> Just an FYI… This particular oneshot is set in the Her Phantom universe. It's an alternate (and the original) version of Lucy and Gajeel at the bar in Chapter 4 ('Lemon Lake').

 

Lucy hummed happily with Plue in her arms as she walked from the hotel they were staying in to the bar down the road. Gajeel had taken the first shower when they got into town at seven, and they had agreed that she would meet him there whenever she was ready. It was a small town, and there wasn't really any reason for her to dress up to go to the bar, so Lucy decided to just wear her normal clothes. Tonight, she decided to go with a blood red off-the-shoulder belly shirt that was twisted to create a black and red crisscross pattern over her ample chest with a small zipper on the back, a black denim micro-skirt with red stitching that only covered her ass if she had it pulled down so the waistband was just above her golden curls (which she'd trimmed just a little lower for the sake of wearing the skirt for once), a new pair of black ankle-high combat boots and her belt with whip and keys.

As soon as the she was approaching the door to the bar, Lucy sent Plue back and walked inside. Every set of eyes in the room landed on her as soon as she walked in, gazing at her hungrily while she searched for the familiar pair of red eyes and long black hair that belonged to a very menacing Dragon Slayer. Sitting at the far end of the bar - ' _Of course, because now I'll have to walk through the entire building just to sit with him,'_ she thought - Lucy saw Gajeel staring at her, and she could almost feel his eyes raking over every bit of her body while she started her walk over to him.

' _Holy fucking hell,'_  Gajeel thought while he watched her walk over to him. There was honestly so much of her skin exposed that she might as well have come to the damn bar naked, but he definitely wasn't going to complain. Her hips swayed in a way that made his mouth water, more so when he saw how low her skirt was sitting, and every step she took had her breasts bouncing ever so slightly. Seeing her dressed in skimpy clothes really wasn't anything new, but he'd never seen her in something like this. In that moment, Gajeel decided that black and red really looked good on her - and might even venture to say it was his favorite combination - especially since her outfit perfectly matched her exposed guild mark just below her breasts. He raised a studded brow in amusement when he saw a man bravely stand up from the bar to try and make a grab at the blonde.

Lucy paused in her walk to where Gajeel was when a man with auburn hair that hardly stood much taller than her without heels on blocked her path. He reeked of too much bourbon, and was swaying where he stood, but he'd clearly decided that Lucy needed to have a little fun with his hands on her exposed hips. She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head when he asked if she wanted to go back to his place. ' _Really? You just walk up to a chick and ask if she wants to go home with you?_ '. She started walking around him to keep making her way to the end of the bar while rolling her eyes.

"Really, asshole?" Lucy muttered when the man roughly grabbed her arm. She turned around to face him with the same sweet smile on her face, biting her lip innocently while her hand caressed his cheek. With one swift movement, she grabbed the side of his face and slammed his head into the bar, then stepped over his limp body on the floor and kept moving to her original target.

As soon as Lucy sat down on the stool next to him, Gajeel couldn't help but laugh. "Nice, Bunny Girl," he said. "Less than five minutes, and yer assaulting people."

"He's a pervert," Lucy grumbled, crossing her arms under her chest and pouting.

"And you're dressed like a hooker," Gajeel said pointedly while he looked over her scantily clad form again.

"Well, I think I'm safe," Lucy replied with a mischievous grin. "I've got Black Steel Gajeel as a drinking buddy."

"True. Speaking of which, what are we drinking?"

"Whiskey?" she asked hopefully. She actually loved the taste of good whiskey, and had found out as much when she was still living at home with her father and sneaking sips from his liquor cabinet. Her most recent memory of whiskey was tainted from that night she was attacked, so Lucy was determined to remind herself just how wonderful it tasted.

"Whiskey," Gajeel nodded with a smirk, flagging down the bartender with a nod.

After several glasses of whiskey on the rocks, Lucy was already feeling a wonderful buzz. She lifted her full glass in the air a little and smiled lazily at Gajeel. "A toast," she said, the alcohol causing a light blush across her cheeks and nose.

Gajeel smirked and raised his glass. "What are we toasting to, Bunny Girl?"

"To… A successful mission."

"We already toasted to that."

"Hmm," Lucy hummed. "To the guild."

"Already did it."

"Damn… Training?"

"Nope."

"Son of a bitch..." Lucy grumbled. There had to be something they hadn't toasted to yet. She was sure of it.  _'Damnit… What's worth toasting to anyway?'_ The mission, the guild, training… They could toast to her spirits, but she didn't think Gajeel would go for it. Suddenly a light bulb went off over her head, and she leaned a little closer to the pierced Slayer who was watching her warily, her lips ghosting over his ear as she whispered, "How about we toast to a wonderfully  _physical_  relationship?"

Gajeel pulled back and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She was obviously drunk, and while it would lower her inhibitions enough to agree to even a one-night stand, even Gajeel's slightly inebriated self couldn't tell her yes.  _'It's the same as taking advantage of her,'_  he told himself. Even his inner dragon was against shit like that. Metallicana taught his ass better than that. "Since when do you want that?" he asked cautiously.

Lucy slid from her stool and downed the rest of her drink, and watched as Gajeel slowly turned to face her. Her eyes slid closed as the chilled liquid raced down to her gut, leaving only that fabulous burn that she loved so much. She stepped between his spread legs, sliding her hands slowly up his thighs while she stared deeply into his eyes. "A while now," she whispered huskily, her voice quivering slightly.

"And you didn't say anything before because…?" He had no idea if it was what she really wanted, and there was still a lot holding him back from dragging her back to their hotel room. Her hands on his thighs sent blood rushing to his groin and had his eyes darkening. Lucy looked like she was ready to eat him alive with the blush across her cheeks and the lust-filled gaze she was giving him. Still, she'd never once mentioned wanting something purely physical. He'd offered it, and he was more than willing to go to town on banging her perfect little…  _'Stop right there, or you won't be able to say no…'_ God, she was close. He could feel the heat pouring off of her from where she was nearly pressed against him, and his nostrils flared hungrily when all he could smell was sugar and almonds.

"Because I like watching you suffer, of course," Lucy giggled, sliding backwards and turning to walk away after paying for her half of the tab. "I'm gonna get some air," she whispered while making her way to the door, knowing he could hear her. "Maybe I'll see you back at the room later."

He watched her sashaying out of the building, her movements just a little more exaggerated than normal due to the alcohol in her system. As soon as she was out the door, Gajeel shook his head and resigned himself to drinking some more and heading back once she was passed out. No way in hell was he going to be there with her acting like that. He didn't have a problem picking some chick up at a bar and banging her brains out, but he had to work with Lucy for the foreseeable future. The last thing he needed was to fuck her, and then have her crazy ass flip the fuck out on him.

He blindly grabbed his glass, and was about to take another sip of it when he saw a piece of paper folded on top of it with just a small corner sitting in the amber liquid. Quirking a studded brow, Gajeel pulled the glass away and unfolded the paper. He read it twice before he downed the last of his whiskey in one gulp and stalked out the door, tossing the jewels on the bar in his haste to find the little psycho that wrote it.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle while she made her way back to their hotel room. She had made pretty good time even with how tipsy she was, but Gajeel's reaction to her teasing him was absolutely priceless. She'd been able to feel his eyes on her as she had walked out of the bar, and damn if she didn't feel sexy as hell just for making him react that way. She knew he wanted her just for her body, but that was fine by her. A release of tension, venting frustrations (just like he'd said in the cave). She craved the feeling of his lips against her, his tongue plunging into her mouth and turning her knees to jelly.

Once she was at the door to their room, Lucy was roughly spun around and pinned to it only to look up into the eyes of a very upset Dragon Slayer. "What's the matter, Gajeel?" she asked with a sultry smile. He looked ready to tear her clothes off, just how she wanted him.

"Mind telling me what the fuck this is?" he growled, holding up the note that had been left on his drink.

Lucy looked over at the paper and pouted in confusion. It took her a moment to figure out why it looked familiar, but once she did, she found her grin returning full-force. "Sure, but I'm going inside first," she said while turning the knob and backing up into their room.

Gajeel stalked inside after her, slamming and locking the door behind him, then stood with his arms crossed over his chest while he waited for her to answer him. "Well?"

"That's a piece of paper, Gajeel," Lucy said with a devious grin. "That's easy. Try a harder question."

"And what the fuck does it mean?"

Lucy hummed in thought, then sat down on the bed and slowly took off her boots. "Exactly what it says. 'I'm frustrated, and I'm going to be handling that tonight with or without you.'" Lucy paused and stood up from the bed, then reached behind her back and pulled the zipper down on her top. While she slowly slid it down her arms, she added, "I tried to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen."

"The hell are you talking about?" Gajeel asked absently while more and more of her bare chest was revealed as the slip of fabric she called a shirt slid down her arms. This was some serious bullshit. She was just fucking teasing him. This was going to be a  _long_  fucking night. Just like the other nights he'd spent near her in any capacity.  _'Fuck, she looks so goddamn delicious!'_

Lucy slinked forward and stopped just in front of Gajeel before her chest was completely bared, the fabric of her shirt barely covering her nipples. She bit her lip and tugged on his shirt to pull him further into the room. Once they were in front of the bed, she forced him to sit down, then she crawled into his lap. With a light giggle, she whispered, "It's much easier to tell you things like this…" For emphasis, she wiggled her hips against his crotch and blushed when his breath hitched. "I tried to tell you before the mission. On the hill."

"No, you didn't," Gajeel said with a frown. He had to keep his shit under control, no matter how badly he wanted to flip her ass over and go to town.

Lucy nodded quickly, giggling before she leaned down to run her tongue along the piercings in his ear. Gajeel's hands shot up to her shoulders and pushed her back, and she pouted. "I did though. You were too busy bitching about my 'skanky ass' teasing you all the time to hear me. It's why I called you an idiot."

"I don't believe you," Gajeel replied, narrowing his eyes. "Besides, even if it was true I'm not doing a damn thing with you while you're drunk."

"Why not?" Lucy whispered, sliding her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Her hips rolled, and a breathy moan spilled over when she felt just how aroused he was. "Seems like you want to." Good god, did she want him even more now. With how short her skirt was, and the fact that there was only a thin bit of fabric covering her sex, she was able to feel his arousal so perfectly, that she was nearly brought to tears. Even through his clothes, the thick member that lay beneath felt so damn perfect.

"Fuck," Gajeel groaned, moving his hands from her shoulders to her hips to stop her from moving on top of him. The scent of her arousal was so thick in the air, he could hardly breathe, and everything inside of him was saying to give up and go for it. He couldn't though. Gritting his teeth, Gajeel growled and threw her off of him and onto the bed, then stood up and started pacing. "Because you're drunk. It's the same as taking advantage of you, Bunny Girl."

Lucy sat up on the bed and growled in frustration. "I wrote that when I was sober, ass!"

"Bullshit!" Gajeel shot back. He chanced a glance at her, and nearly cursed when he saw that her skirt - if it could really even be called that, he still wasn't sure - had ridden up, baring a small black triangle of material that he realized was completely fucking pointless. Two inches, maybe less, of black silk. That was it. "How do I know that?"

"Because I'm not a goddamn liar!" Lucy yelled, jumping off of the bed and stalking over to stand in front of him. "You should know that by now. When have I ever lied to you?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Gajeel asked. "You're a goddamn psycho!"

"Yeah, a psycho that you want to fuck," Lucy snorted, crossing her arms and cocking a hip out to the side. "Who's the crazy one now?"

"You!"

She cocked her hand back and punched Gajeel as hard as she could manage. "I'm not crazy, you sorry sack of shit!"

"Says the bitch who just punched me over nothing," Gajeel growled. He turned his head back to glare at her, then lunged, tackling her to the bed. "What did I say about hitting me, Bunny Girl?"

"Hmm," Lucy hummed in mock thought. "You know, I can't seem to remember. Probably because I'd rather tune out your growly fucking voice!"

"At least my voice doesn't practically bust out eardrums, you dumb slut," Gajeel retorted.

Lucy threw another punch, hitting him in the side of the head and knocking him off of her. She quickly rolled over and pinned his arms to the bed. "Don't call me a slut, Gajeel," she seethed, her eyes narrowed and cold. "You're the one that's getting me all hot and bothered every fucking second of the day!"

"Then you know how I feel, you fucking cock tease!" Gajeel yelled back, pushing her arms away from his easily and sitting up so he could throw her off of him. He needed to get the hell out of there. Honestly, why he'd thought it would be a good idea to just follow the little bitch was beyond him. She knew her way back to the hotel, and if her ass got attacked or something else, then that was her own damn problem. She'd handled her shit just fucking fine out in the mountains.

"You want a cock tease?" Lucy asked, tightening her legs before he could move and gripping his hair enough to make him growl at her. "I'll give you fucking cock tease." With that, she slammed her lips onto his, moaning when she tasted the whiskey still on his lips. She had never been so aggressive in her life, but she already knew that the Slayer on the bed brought it out in her. Her hips rolled against him, her breasts pressing into his chest, and she felt his hardened length twitch excitedly when her tongue flicked out across his lips. Gajeel seemed to have even an iron will, and Lucy pulled back and nibbled on his jaw until she reached his ear. "Come on, Gajeel," she whispered. "Don't you want me?"

Gajeel was hardly holding onto the last sliver of his control with how she was moving. Her breath danced across his heated flesh, and when her tongue flicked across one of the piercings in his ear again and again, he found himself tightly gripping her bare hips. "Fuck, Bunny," he rasped.

Lucy smirked and pulled his earlobe between her teeth, listening to the barest of groans slip past his lips. "That's it, Gajeel," she moaned. "I want it. I want you to  _fuck me_."

"But… O-Oh, shit." Gajeel gasped when she tugged on his hair hard enough to force him to lie back down on the bed. Lucy stayed pressed against him, her back arching and pushing her firm ass into the air. His hands itched to slide from her hips to palm those tempting cheeks, but he couldn't. This shit was so damn wrong, and he knew that he had to put a stop to it.  _'So, why the fuck haven't I pushed her off again?'_  He could easily overpower the little blonde. Sure, he'd trained her, but he had strength on his side. Besides, she was drunk, which meant that she wasn't nearly as coordinated as usual.

"I thought you wanted me, Gajeel," Lucy whispered, trailing kisses across his jaw before she sat up with a smirk. "Tell me you want me, and I'll  _gladly_  give it to you."

He wanted to tell her to fuck off so damn badly. He really did. And he tried, too. Just as his mouth was opening to do it, to tell the sexy little wench to go to hell, her shirt dropped to her wrists. Perfection. Utter perfection was what sat just beneath that shirt of hers. He'd been walking around with Aphrodite this whole damn time, and hadn't a single fucking clue that there was a damn goddess at his side. Well, more like in his lap in that moment. "Fuck," he whispered. He'd missed the sight of her bare chest when they were in that cave, the night she was attacked. He'd only gotten the barest glimpse in his peripherals of her crotch though. But now… The blonde was offering herself up to him, practically begging him to ravish her body. He'd never encountered a drunk chick that was so adamant about his dick being inside of her. Not once. He'd turned down plenty of them, and while some came back a second or third time… They sure as shit didn't stick around when he started growling, or threw them across a bar. Lucy though… She just kept coming back.

"C'mon, Black Steel," Lucy moaned, tossing her shirt off into the room before running her hands over the muscles that were hidden beneath his shirt. "Just physical." She nipped at his jaw, working her way down the column of his throat. "Fuck me… Make me scream for you…"

He forced his hands to move away from the temptation of her proffered ass, instead grasping her slim, bare waist. Why the fuck couldn't he just push her away? Why was she moving like that in the first place? Just why the hell hadn't Lucy outright told him that she wanted more? They could have been doing this for a while now...

" _Because you wanna fuck her, you dumb shit,"_  his inner dragon groaned, rolling its eyes in exasperation.  _"And you don't fucking LISTEN to anyone… Jackass."_

"Gajeel," Lucy whimpered, her tongue gliding up the center of his throat, dipping between the piercings on his chin. "I-" Her eyes rolled back when he snarled and yanked her head down, forcefully slanting her mouth over his. Dominant, rough, tasting of metal and cinnamon, whiskey and pure testosterone. This was what she'd wanted again. His hands moved over her, and when he roughly pinched her nipples while kneading her breasts, Lucy's hands grabbed his shirt and tore it open.

"Fuckin'..." Gajeel growled low in his throat when her nails dragged down his chest. Leave it to him to find the psycho attractive in the first place. Now, he had the chance to fuck her - because he was  _so_ fucking done with trying to fight it when she was very clearly coming onto him - and she found his weak spot. Just a little bit of pain. That shit went a  _very_ long way for his ass. "Don't test me," he rasped, panting heavily as he gazed up into her lust-darkened chocolate eyes. "Or yer ass won't be fuckin' walking tomorrow…"

A devious grin split her lips, and her eyes were dotted with the silent challenge hanging in the air. "Fuck you too, baby dragon," she whispered, gasping in shock when he grabbed her skirt and panties and quite literally tore them from her body. Between one moment and the next, Lucy was laid out on the bed, with his hungry, devouring gaze sweeping over her as he knelt between her legs. She was sure that, if he didn't stop soon, she would just combust from the heat pouring from his smoldering eyes.

Gajeel didn't care if he was staring. A body like this one, the body that he'd actually been able to touch, to clean up and bandage, and the one that he'd slept next to several times already… The shit deserved to be worshipped.  _'Put her ass on a fucking pedestal, and I'll worship the shit out of it…'_ He didn't care what it would've sounded like, because all he could think about was the dripping slit between her legs that was letting off the most alluring sugary scent, the flared hips that were itching for his hands to wrap around them, her bouncing rose-tipped breasts the he could practically hear begging for his lips and teeth. "What'd you call me?" he snarled, reaching for his belt and all but ripping his own clothing to shreds while attempting to get them off. At least, enough so he could get inside of her.

Lucy reached down and pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs, her hand instantly wrapping around his throbbing length. A single pass over nine barbells, and she was lining him up at her entrance just when his boots and the rest of his clothing thunked on the floor. "Baby drag - GAJEEL!"

He drove into her without warning, a feral grin pulling at his lips. He wasn't disappointed in the slightest. The blonde's head tipped back into the bed beneath her, and her core was desperately, frantically, spasming around his cock while she tried to accommodate the sudden intrusion. He didn't need her to adjust though. No, what Gajeel needed was to hear her screaming his name, feel her nails scoring his flesh. He drew back quickly, slamming back in with reckless abandon. She wanted to compare him to a dragon, then he'd show her just what she'd fucking asked for. "God, yer so fuckin' tight, Bunny," he sneered.

Lucy watched his eyes roll back when the muscles in her sex intentionally tightened around him. Her legs locked around his already pistoning hips, and his mouth descended on hers ravenously once their bodies were flush against each other, his hips rolling and pushing deeper in powerful bursts that left her lightheaded. Breathless. Desperate for more of him. "Harder," she rasped, her mouth tearing away from his on a scream of pleasure when a low, terrifying growl filled the room as he gave into her plea.

Their skin slapped violently, echoing through the room. Gajeel knew these walls were thin, but he really couldn't give any fewer shits with the way Lucy was using his name like a fucking prayer. It was the only word to pass her plump, kiss-swollen lips aside from unintelligible screams.

Shaky, trembling hands brushed over his abs, dipping between the clenching muscles as he drove Lucy to her end. Up further, her nails raking over his nipples, then further still until her fingers were pushing into his wild raven locks. She pulled his head down, and while Gajeel thought she was pulling him into another mind blowing kiss, that just wasn't the case. His sweaty forehead pressed to hers, their noses brushing together and their panting breaths mingling in the small space between them. The snarl that pulled at her upper lip nearly threw Gajeel over the edge. He'd never witnessed a single woman making that face while he was fucking them, but something about it - seeing the fire burning in her half-lidded eyes, feeling her sex locking up tight so he felt as though he was plunging into a vice, how she quite literally quaked while taking that shot up into the stars - it was amazing. More so than anything he'd ever experienced. Something deep within him was rocked irrevocably when his name passed her lips, the sound of her voice so loud, so fucking guttural, that he could have easily mistaken  _her_  for a goddamn dragon.

Her body arched into him as Gajeel kept moving, his pace quicker and more frantic than before. Never in Lucy's life had she experienced something quite like this. She knew then, though. Anyone she'd been with before was just a boy in comparison. Gajeel was  _all_  fucking man. Her legs were pulled away from his hips and her knees were slammed to the mattress by her shoulders. Her eyes widened at the suddenly overwhelming pressure in her belly while he brushed against her back wall with every nearly painfully deep plunge. It wasn't painful though. Not in the slightest. No, all it did was make her scream loud enough that her throat was hoarse.

That single sound that shot out of her like a firecracker was going to be burned into his memory forever. The way her sex rippled around him, how Lucy forced his lips down to hers again, and how he didn't even try to fight it (even though the angle was more than awkward), it was all a fucking godsend. She just felt way too damn good. And he knew there was something that would make her feel that much fucking better.

Lucy's eyes shot open when Gajeel's teeth nipped at her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, while his large, calloused hand came crashing down on her ass. She hadn't ever been spanked in bed before. Well, she hadn't ever been spanked in her life, actually. But the fiery heat that spread through her from the stinging slap made her ache for more. And that was something that Gajeel seemed to know, instinctively.

Gajeel ripped himself away from her tempting, lithe body, then roughly flipped her over. "Hands and knees," he growled, a dark and wicked grin pulling at the corners of his mouth when he saw the evidence of her arousal quite literally dripping down her quivering thighs as she pulled herself up. He gripped his shaft and lined himself up, then watched as she slowly sunk back onto him. "Fuck, Bunny." He was suddenly rooted to the spot, his eyes never leaving the sight of her pulling away, then pushing back against him. Her moans and ragged breaths filled the air as his hands smoothed over the perfectly rounded ass that she kept hidden away (barely) beneath her skimpy clothes.

He slowly traced the length of her spine after ripping his fingerless gloves off, needing to feel her flesh against his hands more than he'd been able to before. Dipping into her dangerously narrow waist, his fingers fanning out as they rippled over her ribs.

"Gajeel," Lucy moaned softly. "Fuck, you feel amazing…" Her back arched erotically under his touch, the piercings running through his rigid shaft nearly vibrating as she pushed more insistently onto him. It pushed her breath out in a quick rush, and she froze once he was fully sheathed again. The whiskey was definitely catching up with her. Not enough to make her sick, but more than enough to have her body on fire in more ways than one. Her legs spread just a little wider, and she grinned at the Iron Slayer over her shoulder when he hissed in pleasure. "Gimme a good spanking, Black Steel," she moaned, rocking her hips and watching his nostrils flare excitedly. "I've been a naughty Bunny."

That was something he definitely hadn't been expecting to come from her, but Gajeel would be damned if he let it go. "A naughty Bunny, huh?" he growled, nibbling his lip when she shivered and feeling it reverberate through him, all the way down to his toes.

Her lip pushed out in a pout. "A  _very_  naughty Bunny," she whimpered, her eyes fighting to stay open when his cock twitched inside of her. "Punish your naughty Bunny, Gajeel." She gasped when his rough, thick fingers tangled in her hair, wrenching her head back and forcing her to look up at the cracked ceiling of the room they were staying in for the night. Her focus didn't stay on it for long though. There was no way for her to trace the spider-webbed pattern when his free hand came down on her ass with a loud crack as he quickly withdrew from her sex.

"Fuck," he growled, pistoning into her weeping core mercilessly. A smack as he withdrew. Their skin slapping as her reddening flesh met his pelvis. A roll of his hips in one fluid motion before he started all over again. There weren't many women out there that got into the kind of pain he could - and usually did - inflict while they were in bed. It just meant they weren't worth his time. But Lucy. Fuck, did she keep surprising him. He couldn't get a handle on her. He'd never been able to. She could be sweet smiles, little laughs, shy blushes… Or she could be a raging fucking cunt with a barbed wire wrapped two-by-four shoved so far up her ass it was practically sticking out of her mouth. And now… Now he could add another side of the blonde to his list. Sexy as hell with a siren's song that belted from her perfect fucking lips every time they were parted, a body that knew just what to do to get his blood boiling and his dick hard as a rock, and her… "Oh, holy fucking shit!"

Lucy's wobbling arms gave up on trying to hold her, and she felt herself falling forward. That is, until Gajeel's fingers tightly gripped her hair right against her scalp and pulled her up until she was flush against his chest. She reached back and threaded her fingers through his wild hair, pulling his lips and too-sharp teeth down to her shoulder while trying to remember how to breathe. "G-Gajeel," she whimpered.

"Yer  _my_  naughty Bunny, huh?" he groaned, nipping at the lightly tanned flesh his lips were pressed against.

"I…"

He let out a low growl and slammed into her harder than before. "Are you?"

"I-I… Oh, god…" she panted. Her free hand tightly grasped his pierced forearm where it barred around her slender waist. "Yes…"

"Say it."

"I'm your… Oh, Gajeel!"

His grip on her hair tightened, turning her to face him. He hadn't been able to see her face while he was spanking her, which was a crying fucking shame, to be honest. He'd need a mirror for that though.  _'Or to put her over my fucking knee…'_  But right then? Oh, if she was going to say what he wanted her to, then Gajeel would make sure he could see it, too. "Say... It," he snarled, punctuating each word with a snap of his hips, and receiving an answering moan from her.

"I'm your naughty Bunny," she breathed; although, she wasn't entirely sure how she was still even doing that with the havoc that was being wrought on her body right then.

"Louder!" he snapped.

"I'm your naughty Bunny!"

"Fuckin' right you are…" His mouth slanted over hers, his pierced tongue forcefully pushing past her willingly parted lips. He swallowed her cries of pleasure, his hand diving between her spread legs and one finger shifting into metal with small ridges along the pad. There was no need to move it though; not when he could make the metal shift instead. And that was exactly what he did. It circled around and around her sensitive bundle while he started moving with more purpose. She was close, and so was he. He'd never cared to make sure the chick he was with got off before, but with Lucy? Oh, he was desperate to have her sex clamping down on him, and hear her screeching his name like a goddamn banshee.

A full-body shudder wracked her slender frame, and Lucy screamed Gajeel's name into the dimly lit room when she flew over the edge and into pure bliss. She felt him go still, and heard a fearsome roar overpowering her own hoarse voice as he erupted within her. White hot ecstasy rocketed through her, and her vision tunneled while blood pounded just behind her eyes. Hot breaths fanned over her flesh, and each pulse within her had a quivering moan spilling past her lips.

Gajeel's hand slid down from her hair and wrapped around her waist, the other gliding up to her hip and the metallic finger shifting back to normal. His hips twitched with every shot into her spasming sex, and a lazy grin spread across his face when the blonde in his arms melted against him. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she panted, and he couldn't care in the slightest that he started nuzzling the juncture of her neck and jaw. It wasn't something he normally did, but this wasn't fucking normal. Hell, he was sure being with Lucy in any capacity, even though he only wanted her for her body, was wholly unnatural. He just didn't fucking care right then, far too caught up in the fact that there was a woman in existence that had rocked his damn world, when he'd been the one fucking  _her_. "Shit, Bunny…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Sexy as hell…"

"Right back at ya, Black Steel." She grinned, licking her dry lips.

"Mmm," he hummed, his tongue gliding out to catch a droplet of sweat that was weaving its way down the curve of her jaw. "God, you taste so fuckin' sweet…"

A breathy laugh slipped out while she cracked her eyes open to look at him. "I must be dreaming," she whispered. "The Gajeel I know wouldn't say that…"

"Not a dream, Bunny," he chuckled, slowly leaning forward and curling himself around the blonde as he laid them on the bed. As he carefully withdrew his softening member, he found a grin on his face when she didn't even try to hide her light moan. "Not at fucking all."

Lucy rolled over, pressing her bare chest to his. She brushed the hair from his face and smiled when he pulled her into a slow kiss, their tongues moving languidly in the sudden stillness of the room. "I'd hope not," she giggled. "Otherwise, my ass will be waking up in tears. And you'll be making fun of me for being turned on."

His hand ghosted over her side, and he raised a studded brow when his fingers brushed the underside of her breast. He hadn't even touched the creamy mounds once. And that was something that he usually did first, especially when the chick he was with had a rack as huge and perky as Lucy's was. He'd been downright drooling when he saw her bared breasts, but clearly the sight of her completely naked - and the deep-seated need to be buried in her - had overruled his desire to feel the supple flesh spilling between his fingers.

"I was wondering if you were gonna get to those," she laughed breathily against his chest. With the sheer size of her chest, it took quite a bit of work more often than not for a guy to get her going. She was definitely overly sensitive right then, though. While she'd expected Gajeel to be rough and demanding - possibly too rough - while he groped her chest, she was pleasantly surprised when all he did was cup one large mound in his hand, letting his thumb lightly rub back and forth just under her nipple.

"Kinda forgot."

Her eyes creaked open when she heard and felt his words rumbling through his chest. "Forgot, huh?"

Gajeel nodded, a slow smirk pulling at a corner of his mouth. "Yep. Sexy little Bunny got my ass distracted."

"With my Wonder Snatch?"

"Exactly." When he felt Lucy shifting slightly, he let out a soft growl and frowned, pulling her closer. "Hell no. No moving…"

She quirked a brow at that. "Huh?"

His nose nestled in her hair as he took in her wonderful sugary almond scent. Maybe he liked how she smelled a little too much, but he didn't really care. Not then.

" _She smells like you too,"_  his inner dragon chuckled.  _"You like it…"_

" _Fuckin' right I do… Smells perfect…"_

" _Dumbass."_

"Cuddles, Bunny," Gajeel whispered, his lips brushing over her forehead.

She blinked in surprise, openly gaping up at the Iron Slayer. "What?"

He grinned sleepily down at her. "I said cuddles." He shifted and pulled the bunched up blanket over both of them. "Lots and lots of cuddles."

Her mouth opened and closed for a minute while she watched his eyes slide closed again. Never once had she expected Black Steel Gajeel to openly admit to wanting to  _cuddle_  of all things. Maybe it was just the alcohol in his system though. That had to be it, because he was a downright asshole when it came to sleeping in a bed together more often than not.  _'Well, there was that one night…'_  The memory of the time they'd woken up together after the mission, with his arm wrapped around her and his nose nestled in her hair, jumped out from her subconscious and slammed itself right in the front of her brain. He'd been a right cuddly bastard that day. Honestly, she was past the point of caring though, when she thought about it.

"Mmm," Gajeel hummed as he drifted further and further into unconsciousness. He'd spent enough time with Lucy to at least trust her while he was sleeping. And right then? All he wanted to do was wrap himself around her. She definitely didn't seem opposed to it, and while he normally would have gotten his happy ass out of the bed and thrown his clothes back on, she smelled too fucking good to leave. "Lots of… Bunny cuddles…" he mumbled.

A soft smile curved her lips, and she let the heaviness in her eyes from the whiskey she'd had - along with the lovely heavy-limbed feeling she got from a damn good orgasm - lull her to sleep. Just before she was out, she heard it. A soft purr wisped past Gajeel's lips, causing the blonde in his arms to cuddle just a little bit closer. "Dragon cuddles," she mumbled sleepily. Maybe things would be awkward in the morning, waking up together and being completely naked, but she didn't care right then. Gajeel's bare chest was against her. His arms were wrapped protectively around her. She felt safe, cared for, and right then… She wasn't surprised in the slightest that it was Gajeel making her feel that way.

_**.The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took the beginning of the bar scene from  _Her Phantom_  to help lead into what was originally planned (a.k.a. the note in his drink, etc.), but the rest of it was where they were actually going to have sex in my original outline for the story. Just think of how different things would have gone in Her Phantom if this was what I'd gone with. No unintentionally making love behind a waterfall, that's for sure.


End file.
